


Deal

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set post 2009; Can we make a deal?





	Deal

"I'd take the blue one."

Turning around, she looked at her husband who stood in the door frame of their bedroom, smiling at her.

"I didn't know you were here, yet,” she greeted him. “And I think the black one. The blue one's a bit too short."

Looking at the two skirts lying on the bed once again, she nodded, grabbing the black one.

"Hardly here and already ignored." He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, linking his fingers over her stomach. Just looking down at his hands, she couldn't suppress her smile, didn't want to. How often had she stared at his hands? Too often, and although it was only a metaphor, more than once she'd marveled at the fact that while he'd always given her all the freedom she needed, he'd always lifted her up when she needed him to.

"I'd never ignore you, and you know it," she finally said, trying to turn in his embrace, but he refused to budge.

"I know. And I still think you should take the blue one. It brings out the color of your eyes and accentuates my favorite pairs of legs."

She didn't have the legs of a model, neither in shape nor in length, and yet, she knew he meant it.

"And have you staring at them all through dinner at our daughter's?"

"She won't mind."

She snorted. "I'll take the black one, but thank you for your input."

Now, he turned her around, kissing the top of her head before stepping back so he could kiss the tip of her nose and then her mouth.

"Is it so wrong of me to think my wife is beautiful and should be allowed to show it?"

She got on her toes, kissing him tenderly.

"No, it's not wrong."

It wasn't, but years of the press and people telling her what would be acceptable for her to wear and what not had made dressing a conscious act.

"So...." His smile turned almost boyish.

"So?"

"You'll wear the blue one?"

"No, the black one."

He mock sighed. "What would I have to do or promise to make you wear the blue one?"

He wouldn't give up. They both knew it. He wouldn’t have gotten where he had in life if he were one to quit easily when he believed in the cause. She’d have to lie if she said she wasn’t flattered. There were so many beautiful women out there, but he wanted her, wanted to see her, wanted to be seen with her. 

Waiting a moment, she got on her toes again, whispered something in his ear.

He whistled quietly.

"You're driving a hard bargain."

"Always. So what will it be? Deal or no deal?"

He kissed her again before stepping back and walking to the bed where he picked up the blue skirt. Holding it out to her, his gaze met hers, his eyes promising her all she had asked of him and much more. She hardly heard him when he spoke.

"Deal."

End.


End file.
